Guardians
by Lady EvanLee Sparrow
Summary: Mari Is a normal teenager that has a guardian that protects them. One day Mari and her sister are admitted to a special school for them and thier guardians that is taught by her fav Anime characters.
1. meet hunington

**Gaurdians**

**Chapter 1**

"Hunt where are you boy?" Mari asked wiping her eyes sniffling. "I need you tonight boy." She said mournfully staring out the window to the moon while sitting utop the top bunk. "So what do you think of the moon tonight boy?" she asked staring at the full moon. "Are you doing better now? Well I'm miserable." she snorted. "I'm always miserable."

'Youre lucky' she heard her guardian say in her head.

"Lucky!" she spoke out loud.

'yes you have friends who care for you and a family that loves you. Especially Joselyn.' Hunington appeared next to her on the bed his gray furr glistening.

"Joselyn?"

'Yea Joselyn. I speak to Bronx all the time. He says Joss loves having a little sister.'

"Bronx?"

'Joselyn's Guardian.'

"What is he?"

'Dragon.'

"Dragon! Wait...I should've known. Joss always rants on and on about dragons."

'ok what happened?' the wolf asked. Mari just scratched his ears. 'Mari you called me here.' Hunt said bored.

"yea so? You made me feel better big deal."

'Hey youre the one ready to collapse into tears at every little thing.'

"Hey! thats not fair! You cant judge me!"

'I live in your mind."

"Well I never put you there! You just came to me in a dream!"

'You called me here! you needed me!'

"Yea and..."

'and you have problems."

"Hey I resent that!" she said throwing her arms around his sleek neck.

'I gotta go Mar.' Mari let go of his neck.

"Bye Hunt." she said as her guardian dissapeared.

"Hey Mari!" Mari jumped. it was her sister Joselyn. Mari slid of the top bunk. "ya got mail!" Joselyn who occupied the lower bunk slapped a letter into her hand and sat down on her bed. Mari followed suit. Mari examined the letter. It had no adress nor return address all it had was _MARIAN_. Dangit! Mari thought no one has called me that for years.

"So Marian what does it say?" Joss aked with a grin.

"Hey I dont know how they got that name but never call me that again!"

"Hey I dont know what the big deal is 'Marian'." Joss replied with a grin.

"Hey stop!."

"Ok Ok Mar what's it say?"

"I havent opened it yet. I'm still trying to get through the shock of Marian again." Mari said bitterly.

"Well I'm not opening mine till you open yours."

"You got one too?" Joss held hers up as if it were some sort of trophy. Mari grinned. "Well a good sister would open hers first juist in case it was dangerous."

"Now did I ever say I was a good sister?" Joselyn asked grinning. Mari sighed.

"Ok lets open them together."

"Right. One...Two...Three..." The sound of opening letters tore throughout the room.

_Dear MARIAN,_

_This letter is from The National Guardian HeadQuarters, and you have been entered for our school for both you and your Gaurdian Hunington. We will know when you get this letter and you cannot hide it. So consult your Guardian and he/she will escort you to your new school. Age does not matter at this school so your classes will be mixed age. Below will be a list of your classes and teachers. (you may recognize them)_

_(Guardian Classes)_

_Understanding Your Guardian-Sango_

_Guardian Respect-Yahiko_

_Getting Along With Your Guardian-Kiyo and Zatch_

_Bonding With Your Guardian-Kagome_

_Tuning Out Your Guardian-Gene_

_Annoying Your Guardian-Mugen_

_(The Basics)_

_Language Arts-Sesshomoru_

_Math-Gohan_

_Social Studies-Zolo_

_Science-Rin_

_Art-Senoske_

_Physical Edjucation-Vegeta_

_Dancing-Goku_

_Cooking-Chi Chi_

_(Optional)_

_Friendship-Bulma_

_Stubborness-Inuyasha_

_Sucking Up-Kouga_

_The Art Of Seduction-Miroku_

_Seeing you soon,_

_The National Guardian Headquarters._

"Did they just say our teachers are..."

"Anime Characters." Mari Finished.

'OK you read the letter.' She heard Hunt say through her head.

"OH shut up Bronx!" She heard Joselyn yell. "Hey Marian! Were going!"

"Hey dont call me..." Everything went black as the two girls fell to the floor.


	2. Him!

**Guardians**

**Chapter 2**

Mari stared around at her suroundings.

'Boo.' Hunington! Mari thought. She whipped around to see him giving her his usual doglike grin.

"You know youve put me through alot of crap but this! Hunt I swear this time I'm gonna Murder you!"

"Mari!" Mari turned around to see a site she never wanted to see. It was her sister standing next to a Dragon! "Mari! He's smaller than usual! He couldnt fit into theschool! Hes bigger in my dreams!" The dragon Bronx was about as tall as a human. Thank god. His head was a little higher than Joselyns. Joselyn walked up to her.

"This is Bronx." Joselyn said giving alittle wave to the dragon which bowed its head. "And is that Hunt?" Joss asked excitedly taking in the wolf that was about the size of a Golden Retriever. Joselyn move her hand towards him to pet his silvery coat but before she could reach Hunt had already started lapping at her hand. Joss grinned.

"Your right he is something aint he?" Mari grinned and nodded.

"Yup Hunt's my baby."

'Hey!' Hunt protested. 'Since when?'

"Since the minute you arrived in my mind." Mari said smugly.

'Dont even go there Marian!' Hunt retorted.

"Hey!"

"Yea dont even go there Marian." Joselyn said grinning while she patted Hunt's head. "You know I'm starting to like him already."

"Wait you can hear him?"

"Yea apparently I can. I bet this place is made that way." Joss said surveying the plain room. It was just a small white room with nothing in it.

"Why hello. How'd I get so lucky to meet two beautiful girls in the Admitting Room?" They both recognized his voice. Miroku they both thought.

'Back off pervert!' somone with a masculaine voice exclaimed.

"Bronx!" she heard Joss say. "I agree with you but come on he's a teacher! Wait! Hes a teacher! That means I get to Torture him! " Joss Exclaimed.

"Joselyn! Shut your mouth!" Mari screamed! Mari gave an innocent little grin and moved up in fron tof Miroku who seemed dumb founded. "Hi Im..."

"Marian Grace." Miroku finished reading his clip board. "And Id have to ask you would you be so kind as to..."

"NO!" Joselyn screamed. "She's thirteen!" Miroku blushed. Hunt dashed in front of her and growled at him.

"Um...Nice doggy." Hunt snarled.

"Actually hes a wolf and you shouldn't get on his bad side." Mari said trying ot sound intelligent in font of the severly cute monk.

" Oh. Um Ok um could I ask your sister..."

"Hell no perv!" Joselyn shouted behind her sister.

"Um right I guesse I should take you to the auditourium." Miroku said nervously infront of the two intimidating creatures. As he left them in the auditorium Joselyn whispered somethin to him before he even dared touching her forbiden areas.

" Keep your filthy little hand away from me and my sister!" and then he dashed away from a burst of fire made by the white dragon.

"Mari! That you!"

"Kaylie! Kay!" Joselyn looked around to see who her sister was talking to. All she saw was a girl that she recognized with a pony sized horse next to her. Joselyn walked over with Bronx (down sized) Trailing behind her.

"Mari they down sized Dakota!" Kaylie one of Mari's best friends exclaimed."She used to be as big as a stallion and now she's a pony." Kaylie said pouting. "And you know what the worst of it is?"

"What Kay?"

" They...they...used myreal name." Kaylie said indignantly.

"I know kay. I know." Said Mari pretending to console her and pating her on the back.

"Hey Marian!" Joss said grinning.

"You see what this cuased?" she asked gesturing ot her sister.

'Marian.' Hunt said grinning.

"Even him too." she said nodding to Hunt. " O thats right Kay-Anne this is Hunington." Marie said with a broad grinn on her face.

"Hey! Not you too!" Kaylie wailed.

'Hi.' Hunt greeted giving her his paw. Kaylie had to bend down to take it. She looked bewildered. 'Dont mind Marian here she cant comprehend a thing.' Hunt said.

"Hey!" Marian protested smacking Hunt upside the head. Hunt let out a whimper. "I didnt hit you that hard." she said crouching down and rubbing his head where she hit it. there was a little bump. "Sorry boy didnt mean to." Hunt just glared at her. "Come on boy." She said putting her cheek in front of his face.

'I'm gonna bite you if your not too carefull.' he sais reluctantly lapping at her cheek.

"Good boy." Mari said grinning. Hunt gave a playful nip.

"OK every one!" They looked around to see the Head Master. They all stared in shock at Monkey D. Luffie from the show One Piece. Kaylie just seemed dumb founded by the straw hat. (She had never seen the show) Mari and Joss started whispering together.

"Him!" mari asked disbelieving.

"It cant be." Joss agreed. "He's gonna make us become pirates.!" she exclaimed nodding towards the bouncing Luffie.

"I am in charge of this school but you can just call me Luffie." he said brightly. Mari moaned when it was confirmed. Great now I have to deal with him. she thought resentfully.

A/N Id like to deticate the characters of Kalie and Joselyn to my own sister Tanya and friend Kelsey. Thanks for listening. please review! Bu bye!


	3. A Wolfs NightMare

**Guardians**

**Chapter 3**

"Mari?"

"Ya?" Mari turned around to see Kaylie leaning over her.

"Your taking Stubborness with Inu right?"

"Na I was gonna take Friendship with Bulma."

"Why!"

"Oh...Uh Joss is taking that and I want to see the pain she delivers to that slut." Kaylie frowned. "I know but a year of living with her and you'll be cursing her for life. But sure if you want me to take the dog's class with you...sure I'll sign up for that instead. Man I can't believe you can only pick two." Mari griped.

"Well which one are you gonna pick next?"

"Well I'm picking the Art of Seduction with Miroku but Joss is gonna take it with me so neither of us try anything." Mari commented bitterly.

"Ok I'll take that with you and Joselyn." Kaylie said beaming. "See you in stubborness!" She called as she went off to her home room teacher Nami from One piece. sitting next to Joselyn Mari handed her her optional choice to turn it in with her own to Chef Sangi. (He insisted on them calling him Chef)

"I cant believe they gave her cooking class. That bastard Luffie." Sangi muttered under his breath. "And he gives me this shitty home room crap."

"Um...Sir. Uh this is me and my sisters fill out for our optionals." Joselyn said nervously

"Yeah... yeah... yeah. Give it to someone who cares." He mumbled.

"Hey! You may be my teacher but I'm not afraid to kick your ass! I've seen the hsow I can take you!" Joselyn shouted hot headedly. Mari turned her head to the noise and glanced over to see Joselyn in a fighting stance in front of a bewilrdered Sangi.

"Joss!" Mari screamed. She scrambled over to her elder sister. "Joselyn." she said nervously trying to get through to her. "Joss!" Mari snapped. Joselyn straightened herself up.

"You havent seen the last of me Sangi!" she called as her sister dragged her away. Taking the forms out of her hands tiredly Mari made her way to a confused Sangi. He gratefully this time took the papers and started muttering under his breath again.

"I hate kids. Whay am I forced to deal with kids?" he asked in his Frenchy accent.

After they got their schedules

Mari looked down with disgust at her new schedule.

_Guardian classes 8:00AM-11:00AM_

_8:00AM-8:30AM_

_Guardian Respect Rm.#109 _

_8:35AM-9:00AM_

_Bonding With Your Guardian Rm.#200_

_9:05AM-9:30AM_

_Tuning Out Your Guardian Rm.#11_

_9:35AM-10:00AM_

_Understanding Your Guardian Rm.#500_

_10:05AM-10:30AM_

_Getting Along With Your Guardian Rm.#1_

_!0:35AM-11:00AM_

_Annoying Your Guardian Rm.#45_

_11:05AM-11:30AM_

_Lunch (Cafeteria) Rm.#150_

_11:35AM-12:00PM_

_Free-Time (Gymnasium) Rm.#138_

_The Basics 12:05PM-4:00PM_

_12:05PM-12:30PM_

_Math Rm.#10_

_12:35PM-1:00PM_

_Social Studies Rm.#367_

_1:05PM-1:30PM_

_Art Rm.#99_

_1:35PM-2:00PM_

_Science Rm.#54_

_2:05PM-2:30PM_

_Language Arts Rm.#189_

_2:35PM-3:00PM_

_Cooking Rm.#432_

_3:05PM-3:30PM_

_Dancing Rm.#0_

_3:35PM-4:00PM_

_Physical Edjucation (Gymnasium) Rm.#138_

_Optionals 4:05PM-5:00PM_

_4:05PM-4:30PM_

_Stubborness Rm.#92_

_4:35PM-5:00PM_

_The Art of Seduction Rm.#911_

_Other 5:05PM-9:00PM_

_5:05PM-6:00PM_

_Free-Time (whereveryou may like)_

_6:05PM-7:00PM_

_Dinner (dining Hall) Rm.#376_

_7:05PM-8:00PM_

_Free-Time (wherever you may like)_

_8:05PM-9:00PM_

_Free-Time (in room)_

_9:00PM_

_Lights Out_

_Week-Ends (Friday Night-Sunday Morning)_

_NO RULES!_

"Room 138! With Vegeta! Hell no!" Joselyn raged as Mari looked up.

"Yea Joss I know this is total BS. Imean classes till 5:00!"

"Total Bull-Shit" Joselyn agreed. Mari ripped the schedule out of Joselyns hands to compare it to her own.

"Lets see..." Mari mumbled."Youve got bonding annoying and respect with me. lunch and free-times as well. Hm...math science La dancing and PE. Seduction and all of the other." Mari said loking up to her sister.

'Nice schedule.' Hunt muttered snickering.

"I swear dog one of these days Im gonna send you back!" Mari yelled trying ot insult him. He seemed unphased.

'Today's your last day of freedom enjoy it.' he said as he ran away before she could grab him. Making sure she couldnt reach him Hunt began circling her jumping out of reach every time she tried to grab him.

"Hunington Lee!" she screamed as she brought even more attention to her. "Get your fatt ass over here!" relunctantly Hunington returned to his masters side. Slowly Mari dropped the bomb on him.

five minutes later

Hunington didnt know what had hit him. He tried to scratch his neck but there was a thin leather strap about it snagging his paw every time her scratched. He looked behind him to Mari, she had a giant grn on her face and was holding any wolfs nightmare. A leash.

'Marian! take it off!'

"No way Hunt. you need to learn restraint." she said gigling. Hunt slumped to the ground sadly and fell asleep snoring loudly.

"Cant you shut that damn dog up Mari?" Joselyn asked.

"No." Mari said defiantly. "And hes not a dog hes a wolf." she said staring down at the beautiful silvery gray coat.

"Looks like a dog to me with that leash on."

"It wasnt my Idea." she said indignantly. "Cheffie over there told me he'd murder hunt if he didnt back off him. so I tried the next best thing to him murdering my guardian." she said brightly brandishing the leash. "Im gonna take it off when Cheffie isnt around." she whispered to her sister.

"I thought you liked Sangi."

"Nah. He's a jerk...a very cute one at that." Mari said grinning. "Hey you wanna see my new room?" Joselyn shrugged. "Ok hold loud mouth over here while I go get Kaylie."

"I thought Kaylie was loud mouth." Joselyn replied taking the leash.

"She is." Mari replied with a grin.

A/N

Disclaimer-I don not own the characters of the anime shows though I do own Joselyn Kaylie Mari and any others I create.

Joselyn:You dont own me!

Kaylie:Me neither!

Oh shut up the pair of you.

Kaylie:Hell no!

I know you dont shut up I rally meant Joss.

Joselyn:Hell nosmirks

I'm leaving! storms out in tears

Well there you have it the third chapter. R&R Bu bye! waves EvanLee OUT!


	4. your late

**Guardians**

**Chapter 4**

Hunt glared resentfully from his nest up at a dozing Mari. She had taken the leash off but the collar still remained. It's not fair he thought. Iam a proud and free animal. She cant boss me around!

"Yea I can." Mari said "Yuo forget that I can read your mind Hunt." she said grinning. she slid off the bed and crawled over to him and scratched his ears. "C'mon buddy its for your own good. Sangi would have had you in a stew if I hadnt stopped him. He hates animals." she snorted. " He is so pissed off at Luffie for giving Chi-Chi the cooking gig."

"You forgive me boy? huh?" she asked kissing the op of his head.

'Only if you stop doing that Marian!' She grinned.

"Stop calling me Marian then its a deal." she said kissing the top of his head.

'Deal Marian.'

"Deal. Now if you dont mind I'm going back to sleep. see ya in the morning Hunt." she said giving him a warm smile.

Next Morning

"Up!" Mari yelled shaking the snoring wolf who instantly got up growling at her. "Oh get over it Hunt were gonna be late!" she shouted at him as she dashed over to the couch and grabbed her new pink school bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

'Whens breakfeast?' Hunt asked licking his lips ignoring the girl racing around the mini house stuffed into one room.

"I ate without you! now lets go!" she grabbed his collar and managed to chain up the leash as Hunt struggled against it. She then pulled him put the door and into the hall.

'Hey!' Hunt called as a confused Mari insited to herself that she knew where she was going. 'Mari your getting us lost!'

"Shut up puppy!" she snapped at him. "I know exactly where we are." She said not trying ot give in to the fact that they were indeed lost.

'Dont waste your breath your breath. Your lost.'

"No were not!" she yelled at him. "ok.ok. were looking for 109. Thats room 15...and thats 1100. O screw it were lost."

'Hey! I never said we were lost! YOU are lost. Not WE!'

"Well I'd like to see you get around this damn place!" she snapped.

'Ok.' He said smugly. 'just walk up to a door and ask for the room your looking for and walah! it gives you your door. Cuase even if you find it in the hall it wont open.' Hunt said matter of factly. 'go on.' he nodded his head to the door. Mari just stared at him but was then awakened by her name.

"MARI!"

"O crap." she muttered. In the distance she heard the sound of her best friend and her speckeled horse Dakota rampaging down the hall towards Mari and the leashed Hunington.

"Mari!" she gasped out of breath. "I dont know how the hell to get around this damn place! Its just one long hall with frequent curve that lead to another long hall! Its not fair! it has outsmarted me!"

"Well even I can do that Kay-Anne." Mari replied.

"Don't even start with me Marian!"

'Will you two shut up?' hunt asked irratably.

'Not likely with her.' a flirty voiced Dakota answered.

"Hey! Marian! take that back monkey breath!"

'I kinda figured that.' Hunt said distanfully. 'OK!' He shouted. the two girls grew quiet. 'now...can you two little girls quiet down and have a calm rationable conversation?' Hunt asked trying to sweeten up his voice.

"Well sure dog." Kaylie replied. "Thats all ya had to say." she said bewildered by Hunt seeming to faint.

"Ok Kay where you goin?"

"Little Yahiko. 109."Mari grinned.

"Same here."

'Oh hell! I'll do it!' Hunt cried and moved over to door 1100. 'Show me 109!' Hunt said rudely to the door.

"Not like that I wont!" cried a high pitch voice coming from nowhere.

"This place blows my mind." Kaylie breathed into Mari's ear. Mari seemed not to hear her she was just stunned by the fact that the pup was right.

'Fine.' Hunt said irratably. 'Can I PLEASE see 109.' he asked no less rudely.

"Very well! But watch your manners please! I'll be watching you and oh! youre late!" she called as a bright red door with the glistening numbers 109 loomed before them.

"Ass." Kaylie muttered under her breath.

'I do have ears you know!' Hunt called.

"Over large ones!"

"Hey even I heard that one Kay." Mari cut in smiling before Hunt could protest.

"Bite me." Kaylie replied as she opened the door to the room. Joselyn was waving to two seats with ares behind or infront of the desks for the guardian. They all began making thier way towards them when a voice slashed out through the room.

"Your late."

" Shove it." Kaylie replied loud enough for everyone to hear. Mari froze red creeping over her cheecks as she wished that her friend could keep her comments to herself.

Ok there you have it! chapter four. Would any of you tell me if this is worth keeping up? Cuase I'm not rreally sure. so i need some confidence here! REVIEW PLEASE! . 

Id like to thank believesinfairies123 for the review. Oh and yes your welcom youre stories are awesome!


	5. Alex Harrison

**Guardians**

**Chapter 5**

"What did you say miss Marcia?" Yahiko asked angrily.

"I said shove it LITTLE BOY" Kaylie replied glaring at Yahiko. Mari and Hunt quickly rushed over to Joselyn so she wasnt associated in the sure punishment Yahiko was to give Kaylie.

'She cant keep her mouth shut can she?'

"No." Both Joselyn and Mari replied together.

"Dont call me that!" Yahiko yelled.

"What?" Kaylie asked confused.

"Dont toy with me Kay-Anne!" Kaylie froze. "Yes I know all about you." Yahiko replied smugly.

"O really?" Kaylie asked her face shadowed. "Bring it on little boy!" She cried. Yahiko grabbed a bamboo(Idont know what kind of weapon he has) sword and was ready to fight when Dakota rushed up in front of Kaylie who quickly mounted the horse.

"What now!" Yahiko stared. "Boo ya! cant touch me now!"

15 minutes later they all exited the room quietly.

"Ok sissy. Your in bonding next right?"

"Yup yup yup!"

"Whats abouts yous?" Mari asked grinning at her troublesome friend.

"Ive gots understanding." Kaylie replied gloomily. Yahiko had given her detention. she was to report to his room during all free-times that day.

"Its your own fault you got detention you know." Mari said angrily at her pouting friend. "You had to open your big mouth! I almost gfot in trouble too! He now thinks of me as a loud mouth too cause I was with you!"

"You can shove it too ass hole." Kaylie replied.

"Jerk." Mari replied.

"I tink you said the wrong word." Joss said smiling. "Your not at home you can let your mouth run free." Joss said grinning.

"Why thank you Joss. Then is the word I'm looking for bitch?" Joss nodded.

"You both are sons of bitches!" Kaylie cried at the sisters.

"Give it a rest Kay." Mari said throwing her arm around her friend. "Now behave yourself. Me and Joss have to go to bonding have a nice time with sango you hear?" she said pushing her friend away.

Kagome's class room

Mari and Joselyn found seats next to eachother and sat down.

"Hello class! I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha's girl." Joss muttered as Kagome continued.

"I'm here to teach you how to BOND with your Guardian.' she said smiling. Mari and Joselyn both rolled thier eyes.

"She is such an idiot." someone behind them said.

"What was that Mr.Harrison."

"Nothing Miss Kagome." said the boy behind them. Mari looked behind her and saw the hottest boy she had ever seen. Joss glanced over to her drooling sister and elbowed her in the arm. Mari glared.

"Pay attention Miss Grace." Kagome directed to Mari.

"Yea yea yea teachy." she muttered low enough to where only Joselyn could hear her.

As they left the class they boy Mari was looking at came up to them.

"Hi! I'm Alex Harrison and this is my shity Guardian Mirage." he introduced gesturing to a short eared owl that was perched upon his shoulder. He has the most beautiful smile Mari thought. He had blonde spiky hair that had a red tinge to it it on the tips, he had a silver hoop in his left ear, he had beautiful green blue eyes, braces and lots of freckles. He wore the mens school uniform a white long sleeve shirt that he had rolloed the sleeves up on with a maroon tie, maroon pants, and he was missing the maroon coat that came with it.

'I resent that.' the owl cooed. Mari said nothing but Joselyn spoke.

"I'm Joss and this is my sister Marian..."

"Mari." mari cut off. "And that is a beautiful owl you have. can I hold her?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure." he said letting the owl hop over to Mari's outstretched hand. Mari stroked the owls sleek feathers as Joselyn continued talking to the boy.

"Mari likes owls. She envys them."

'I thought she envied me.' Hunt said. Bronx was quiet as usual around new people.

"Oh this is her guardian Hunt and thats mine Bronx." she introduced.

"Cool." he muttered glancing over at Mari. Joselyn grinned he was about her age maybe a year older. Lets play a little match making she thought as she drew her plan.

OK thats chapter 5! What'd you think? please review!

Hunington:quit pestering them

What?

Hunington:quit asking them to review or they wont review any more

I dont think it works that way

Hunington:what do you mean?

The more you ask the more they review nods

Hunington: right rolls eyes

Thanks for the reviews! Please R&R! Byes!

Hunington: What'd I tell you?

Shut up doggy!


	6. and so the fun begins

**Guardians**

**Chapter 6**

Mari stepped into the new classroom looking for any recognisable face. Her eyes fell upon Alex who was motioning to her she gratefully took the seat next to him. Mari glanced up when the door opened.

"Whats up peeps" Kaylie entered the room and ignoring Gene walked over and dook the seat behind them.

"Hey Kay" Mari said to her grinning friend and her horse. Alex seemed confused. "Alex this is my BF Kay-Anne Marcia and Kay this is Alex Harrison."

"The names Kaylie nice to meet you." She said grinning extending her hand. Alex took it still confused. after the class started both Mari and Kaylie met eachothers eyes.

'he's hott!' Kaylie mouthed. Mari nodded grinning.

"Um...I'm your new teacher...Your gonna learn how to...uhh...tune out your guardian." Gene said uncomfortably.

"He he new theachy I get to torture." Mari muttered to Alex who grinned.

"ditto." he mutered. Kaylie seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"So can we tune you out too?" Kaylie asked her hand in the air. And so the fun begins Mari thought grinning.

The three new friends stepped out of the class a half an hour later leaving a bedraggled Gene in the room.

"That was fun." Kaylie stated giggling. the other two bursted out luaghing.

"So I'm headed to Understanding what about you two?" Alex asked.

"I'm going there too!" said Mari.

"I already had that. I'm going to getting along." Kaylie said pouting.

'Get over it already.' Dakota said.

"You can shut up now pony!"

'You sound like Marian.' Hunt said.

"Hey I resent that!" she replied. "I'm better than Marian." she said grinning.

"Damn you Kaylie! If you even try to be as good as me again...think about it...be creative." Mari said trying to sound evil.

"Hey you can leave me being a virgin out of this!" Kaylie screamed as the other two began laughing.

'Do you know these two people Alex?' Hunt asked. He shook his head.

"Never seen'em in my life. Have you seen them Mirage."

'Yes that Mari girl is very nice.' Mirage said ending the joke.

"You just like her cause she petetd you."

'Thats more then you ever do ALEXANDER!' Mirage retaliated.

"What? I have to live with you!I can tmake you happy every minute of the day!"

'I have to play innocent little pet every day! the least you can do is give me alittle attention!' Both Kaylie and Mari had gone silent and were staring at the two.

"Hey moon star." Alex cooed. The two girls began snickering. "hey shut up!" they both went quiet again. "Hey sweet heart...you know I love you." He said stroking the bird that had landed back upon his shoulder. she seemed satisfied.

In Sango's room

"Well...I hope you all listen and listen well. Because this is going to be a difficult class and hard to understand..."

"Isnt that whats she's teaching us?" Alex murmed in Mari's ear. Mari grinned and concealed her luaghter and directed her attention back up to Sango's cheesy words snickering now and then.

"Thats all our time for now but tomorrow we will get down to business." Sango said as her class exited.

"Well that had to be the cheesiest class I've ever been in." Mari stated to the almost empty hallway. "Which class you have next?" she asked.

"Getting along then annoying."

"Hey me too! she said brightly."were you in respect?" He nodded. "Hey cool we have the same guardian schedule!" Mari excliamed as she headed to room number one.

Sorry the chaps are so short but I'm tired. so please reviews good night. falls asleep at the computer.


	7. ANIME JUNKIE

**Guardians**

**Chapter 7**

Kiyo stood at the front of the room with Zatch dressed up in his sports bag sitting on top of the desk.

"This is so cool Kiyo were teachers like DADDY!" Zatch excliamed in front of the silent class.

"Not now Zatch. We actually have to teach." Kiyo muttered through his teeth.

"Um...we can hear you you sexy beast." some girl in the last row standing up said. Paige? Mari wondered. Kiyo stood still staring at the giirl wondering how she was supposed to deal with her. She was kinda cute for fourteen. That is Paige! Mari thought. Paige had short black hair green eyes and freckles. She was wearing part of her uniform. She was wearing the pink mini skirt and the pink vest but underneath the unbuttoned vest was a black shirt that said ANIME JUNKIE and had Japenese symbols underneath. Mari grinned.

"Thats typical Paige." She muttered under her breath to no one in particular.

"What?"

"Oh thats a girl from my school. My guesse is that her guardian is a squirrel." Mari said grinning.

"She's kinda cute." he said staring at her.

"Hey thats my friend your talking about!" she said trying to keep her voice down.

"FINE. dont say anything." Paige said pouting and sat back down. "He's too damn hott for his own good." she muttered loud enough so the whole class could hear her. Paige Stevenson. Mari thought. Its already been too long. this is gonna be a fun year. She thought grinning.

After the class was over Mari cornered Paige who was thrilled to introduce her guardian squirrel Butters. Mari introduced her to Alex and later to Kaylie and Joselyn for they were all in the last class together before lunch. Standing outside of room 45 Mari prepared herself to keep herself under controll when she entered the room of the hott Samurai.

"I know what youre thinking Mar and its gonna be difficult but I think we can make it." Paige said grining. Kaylie was alittle jealous for she was in the eighth grade and the other two were in seventh and wasnt able to join in on some of thier conversations, and plus she only watches Inuyasha. Mari grabbed Paiges hands with both of hers.

"We'll try to come out with our dignities intact." Mari said wiping away a fake tear.

"OK lets go in." Paige sai dgrabbing the door handle and letting the door swing open. The five friends made thier way to five empty desks together Mari and Paige trying not to look at Mugen.

"Damn he's cute!" Kaylie muttered as they sat down.

"I know." Mari said wiping away another tear.

Another short chapter! go ahead aqnd hit me!

Hunington:Be carefull what you offer. some of us might take you up on it.

You cant doggy I will woop your arse!

Hunington:Go ahead and try it.

Maybe I will

Hunigton:If your going to then do it! Quit trying to make yoursellf sound tough.

Maybe I want to

Hunington: We all know you want to

Shut up Doggy! Thankies to all that reviewed. and I would liek to deticate Piages character to my real friend Paige! same name same girl! BYES!


	8. How was it?

**Guardians**

**Chapter 8**

"JERK!" Mari yelled after Alex who ran awy after free-time. "Come on guys! he's gonna get there before us!" Mari cried to Paige and Joselyn running of.

"GIRLS." Joselyn called after her trying to keep up with her suddenly fast sister.

At room#10

"Jerk." Mari muttered. Alex had made it there before them.

"So." He said starting conversation before they entered. "You think it'll be baby gohan or geeky nerd with glasses?" he asked grinning. '

"I hope its SS2 Gohan he's hott." Mari muttered. Paige nodded.

"Ditto."

"I hope its the geeky nerd so I can screw with his head." Joselyn said an evil smile on her face.

"I'm with you on that one." Alex agreed.

'I hope it's the baby one so I dont seem so small.' The squirrel cried from Paiges head.

"Well...Why dont we open the door and find out?" Joss asked smirking at the young teen-agers. Paige blinked then opened the door.

"Geeky nerdy one." she muttered before anyone else could see.

"Yes!" Joselyn whispered as they entered the room. Gohan was standing at the chalk board a book in his hand as he waited for his whole class to enter.

"Wow." Alex excliamed eyeing Gohan before he took his seat. "Chi Chi really did a piece on you man! You poor kid." He said shaking his head. The four of them snorted in laughter and took thier seats.(They were the first ones in) Gohan stared at them wide-eyed. He was in for a heck of a year.

Paige Kaylie and Mari stood outside door 376.

"Ready for him Mar? Kay? He can get tough."

"What do you mean?" Kaylie asked.

"Havent you seen the shows?" Paige asked.

"No she only watches Inuyasha."

"I pity you."

"Wha? I dont under..."

'Dont worry Kay you never understand theres something wrong with your brain.' Dokata said grinning.

"One of these days pony...One of these days." Kaylie threatened.

"Shut up!" Mari said to the two.

'Speak for yourself Marian.' Hunt said.

"Damnit! Will you ever stop calling me that?"

'No.' Hunt said smugly.

"Will you two ever stop it?" Paige asked irratably

"NO!" They both said at the same time. Paige sighed.

"Mar I love you but PLEASE contain yourself from insulting your guardian. He's too damn smart for you."

"Hey! I resent that!"

'You always resent that.' Hunt said smirking.

"SEE?" Paige said smirking. Mari glared at her.

"Hey Mar its ok." Kay said, her friend was getting a red in the face. "Just let it go." Mari nodded trying to brush it off.

"Hey Kiddies! can I use this door?" Joselyn appeared grinning. she stopped when she saw the look on her sisters face.

"I'm gonna kill you puppy!" Mari screamed. "Wipe that damn smirk off your face!" Mari dived at her guardian but before she could get to him she was in Alex's arms. Mari blinked. Alex lifted her back on her feet. "Um didhe just do what I think he did?" She asked her sister and friend.

"Uh yea i think he did." Paige said stunned.

"What?" Alex asked confused.

"You touched my sisters boob you perv!" Joselyn screamed ready to tackle him. Alex blinked.

"Uhh I didn't realize..."

"damn right you didn't realize!" Joselyn and Paige excliamed together. Kaylie just stared as if she couldnt believe he had done it.

"Woa Woa Woa! it was an accident!" Mari screamed trying to brake up the fight. She had comepletely forgotten her fight with Hunington.

"I'm keeping my eye on you perv. Stay away from my sissy." Joselyn said pointing her finger at him. Alex blinked again. "I'm getting another door!" Joselyn gave him one last glare then stalked away. They all watched her leave.

"Me too." Paige and Kaylie said in unison.

"It was an accident!" The other two said together.

5 minutes later Kaylie, Paige and Mari in the bathroom

"So how'd you like it?" Kaylie asked a devilish grin on her face.

"yea how was it?" Paige asked.

"Like what?"

"Like what?" Kaylie excliamed increduously. "He's hott!"

'Uh I'm kinda uncomfortable in this conversation. I'm not even supposed to be in the girls bathroom." butters said bouncing away.

"See you in class you sexy beast!" Piage called after him.

"Did you just..."

"Call him..."

"Sexy beast? Yeah! he needs some confidence!" The other two girls rolled thier eyes. "So back to the conversation. How was it?"

"I give up!" Mari sighed walking out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaylie asked watching the door swing shut. Paige shrugged.

"Dunno. So what do you think it was like?" Paige asked grinning.

So theres the chapter! alittle longer hooray! Woopie for me! Please review and thankies!

D.Angel- I'm writing not saying it so whats wrong? It makes it better than trying to use cheesy words! what about is this a dream? You wont tell anyone so please it doesnt matter as long as I dont say it. OK byes! see you in a week or two sissy:)


	9. Thats a bunch of bull!

**Guardians**

**Chapter 9**

"This guy artistic?" Mari spoke to Hunt she had none of her friend in this lesson. She opened the door and saw he most beautiful room she had ever seen. There were dozens of works of art. She was the fisrt one in. She gazed around at the masterpieces.

'Like them?" A masculian voice said from the corner. She turned around to see Senoske. SO HOT! she thought.

'Get a grip on your self.' Hunt thought to her. (It explianed earlier that they could read eachothers minds.)

'But he's sooooo cute!'

'you dont shut up and I'll tell him.' hunt taunted.

"You better not DOGGY!" She screamed out loud on accident.

"eh em. Problems?" Senoske smirked.

"Uh...Did I say that out loud?" He nodded his smirk intact.

"Well its not my fault god made you perfect!"

'and you were trying so hard to keep it a secret.'

"will you please shut up?" she directed at the wolf.

'never.'

"AHHHH!" Mari dived at her wolf who darted away before she could reach him so Mari would land on the hard concrete floor. she groaned.

'ow.' Hunt muttered and was nice enouhg to make his way back over to her the leash dragging behind him and lick her face. Senoske moved to them picked Mari up grabbed the leash and took the out side to the next door and sent them to the principals office for fighting.

Sitting outside Luffies door Mari scratced Hunts ears while cursing at Senoske under her breath. Then the door opened.

"Come in!" said a light voice.

"Great lets go see the rubber boy Hunington." Hunt glared at her but said nothing. Luffie wore a bright smile and his straw hat.

"Senoske tells me you disrupted his class by fighting. did you?" He asked blinking.

"Thats a bunch of bull!"

'There was noone else in there.'

"Bull?"

"Yea bull..."

'shit.' Hunt finished.

"I dont understand." he said stupidly.

"BS! no one was there. We didnt disrupt his class! to put it simply BULL SHIT!"

'Couldn't of said it any better mar.'

"Thank you." Luffie blinked confused. Mari groaned. "So what is our punishment?"

"Punishment?"

"O my god." Mari cried.

"Why are you still here?"

"uuugh." Mari got up with hunt and left.

"Whats wrong?"

"...groans"

woot woot! another chappie! sorry was short please review!


	10. You stole my idea!

**Guardians**

**Chapter 10**

"I'm sitting between you two!" Joselyn excliamed before they entred the science room.

"come on! Joss he was helping me up! will you stop about the whole boob thing please?"

'I dont know she has a point. I cant believe he had the actual will to touch you.'

"For a second there I thought you actually cared about me boy. I guesse I was wrong." Mari said angrily. Mirage flew over and landed on Mari's shoulder to comfort her. Alex said nothing though his eyes narrowed. Mari noticed this so she sent Mirage away.

'You know I care about you Mar.' Said Hunt softly.

"Well you have a bad way of showing it!" she cried opened the door to science and ran to the corner away from everyone else. Hunt tried to follow but she sent him to Joselyn. Rin was confused but did not go on about it. She could clearly see that they had some issues.

Hunt looked up bale fully at his master as they entered LA with Kaylie and Paige. Joss was supposed to be there but supposedly had to go to the bathroom. Mari paid no attention to him and was jerking rather hard on the leash. Mar sat down with aige on her left and Kaylie on her right. (There was a seat reserved for Joselyn behind them by Bronx)

Hunt rubbed up against her legs Mari tried to ignore it but gave in and put her hand down for him to lick.

"Where the hell is Joselyn?" Kaylie asked staring at the sexy demon.

"She's missing him posing at the Board." Paige finished snickering.

"She wants a glamorous entrance to impress him." Mari nodded to the Demon leaning against the chalk board. "Damn he's fine. This is definetly be my favorite class." She muttered to the two girls.

"Hi baby!" A girl with white blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail on the right side of her said excliamed coming in. She was wearing the whole uniform. The shirt and red tie, the vest, the skirt, pale pink stockings and black thick heel polished shoes.

"The names Kiari and this is my twin Katana."

"Hello sexy." Another with bright red hair wearing hers the same way as her twin and wearing the same thing. They both looked aliek besides the hair. They both had bright green eyes, freckles, and full red lips.

"BITCHES!" Joselyn yelled storming in the room. "You took my plan!" Joselyn looked no different.

"Woa Joss the least you could have done was do your make up!" Mari said grinning at her fuming sister. "At least they made themselves look better than usual."

"Shut it!" Joselyn screamed pointing at Mari.

"Hey Kiari Katana you can take these two seats behind us. Joss you can sit in front of us ok?"

"Sure!" Kiari and Katana excliamed together as Joss took her seat. Sesshomoru just blinked and began his very quiet and slow lesson.

"You didnt come off as you wanted to did you Joss?" Mari whispered into her ear grinning. Joselyn turned bright red and began muttering under her breath fastly sounding like Sangi.

"Damn twins. How dare they steal my idea? Damn sister. How dare she talk to me like that."

After Sesshy's class

After the class Joselyn imediatly stormed off while everyone else was crowding around doors.

"That was some shit you tried." Piage said impressed.

"Why thank you." They said together interloking arms and bowing.

"where you guys going next? I'll follow you." Kaylie said acting as if they were god. Mari playfully smacked her.

"You only act like that to me! whats wrong with you servant?"

"My apologies my lady." Kaylie said trying to hold in her luaghter as she knealt before her.

"What about us?" Katana asked indignantly while Kiari tried to look intimidating. all five girls burst out laughing.

"Soooo." Paige started. "Where you guys goin'?"

"Cooking." they siad together.

"You see were in all te same classes." Kiari said with a bright smile on her face.

"Well all three of us are in cooking, dancing then PE."

"Did you realize that Vegeta's room is 138! Thats giving him permission to kill us!" Katana burst.

"Uh...were going to dancing and PE after that too." Kiari said blushing from her sisters outburst.

"Koooooool." Said Kaylie. " That means you get to meet Mar's booooy frieeend."

"Kaylie! He's not my boy friend! I just met him!"

"Right." all four of them said rolling thier eyes.

"Hey! thats not fair! Your teaming up on me!"

"Tough luck." They all said together again smiling at her.

HEY this chappy is longer! grins I'm so proud of myself. Tankies for the reviews!

believesinfairies-tankies fors te reviews

D.Angel(Joselyn and Katana) -See ya soon sissy keep reviewing no matters whats

Please reviews BYES!


	11. So can I?

**Guardians**

**Chapter 11**

"Hello class! I'm your new cooking teacher Chi Chi! I'm sure you all will enjoy my better than you would if that Sangi man was teaching! So this year you will learn how to make many things. Today we are going to start with COOOOKIES." Mari rolled her eyes.

After they got thier supplies

"Your gonna partner up with him!" Kaylie esclaimed outraged.

"He doesent have anyone to partner with Kay! You can partner with paige and Skittles and M&ms(The nick names paige gave them. Katana becuase of the red hair was Skittles, Kiari with the white hair is M&ms(they were doing the black&white special) are gonna partner."

"But him!"

"Yes!"

"You've got the hotts for him!"

"No I dont!"

"U guys...I'm standing next to you."

"GIRLS." All five girls said. apparantly they were all listening in.

"C'mon Kay...Just this once?"

'But he's sooo cute!' she mouthed.

'Tommorrow'Mari mouthed back. she nodded.

"What are you two saying?" Alex asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kaylie asked mischeiviously.

"U...you were mouthing something."

"Well fortunately YOU cant read lips." Kaylie said smugly.

"I can read lips!" He retaliated indignantly.

"If you could read lips then you would understand what we were saying. NOW can me and Mari get back to our conversation please?" Kaylie turned his back on him and walk a couple of paces away Mari following.

"So if you two arent dating can I date him?" Kaylie asked eagerly.

"I just met him!"

"Soooooo...Is that a yes?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"OK PPl! Get to work!"

"Damn." Kaylie walked over to the table she and Paige occupied. As mari got into her work with Alex Kaylie got her attention.

'So can I?' Mari narrowed her eyes.

'NO!' Kaylie made and ugly face and turned her back on Mari.

"phhhh...She acts like we've never made cookies before." Alex said disdainfully jerkeing her attention back to her work. "I mean look at her!" Mari glanced over at Chi Chi who was stalking down the rows and leaning over everyones shoulder critisizing evry little detail. Mari snorted as she tripped and fell on the table where he head went into the dough.

Now there was an embarrased looking Chi Chi with cookie dough over her face trying to apoligize to two angry students.

"Uh...He he...It tasted very good. Oatmeal raisian?" She asked trying to lighten the mood. M&ms Skittles and every one else at thier tables broke out in luaghter. She glared over at them they all smiled innocently and pretended to go back to work but they kept taking looks over to see how uncomfortable Chi Chi was.

Yea Yea Yea short Chappys. Please reviews byes!

D.Angel-CONGRATULATIONS! You are not only Joselyn but you are also Katana! Woot Woot! My sissy is sooo awesome! AND PLUS YOU HATE EACHOTHER! Now is that sick and twisted or what?


End file.
